User blog:Homuhomu123/Evaluation of Radar Modifiers on Cut-In Chance
Intro to the Exp't This is the 5th part of the ASTRE project, in which 3 experiments were done. Since I was planning to level up Amatsukaze & Akitsuki thru 3-2a, I thought it might be a good chance to collect some data for daytime CI. Therefore these mini experiments was performed. . Before going further, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year to everyone on Kancolle Wiki :3 In the following exp'ts, both ships used their best equipments for better combat performances. The experiment was then repeated 2 times with different radars. In order to save time, fatigue grinding method was used again. In addition, 6 subs (lv 50~60+) are kept rotating to absorb damage from the enemy. The subs had marginal differences in their individual LoS values (18 +/- 10). [ Exp't G ] Information About the Exp't - Fleet & Test ship condition: *Morale <20 (severe fatigue / red face) *Always beyond minor damage (小破) *Line ahead *AS+ achieved for every battle *No Saiun equipped *Scratches are not counted as hit. - Enemy condition: *Either Line Ahead or DL. - Test ship & equipment: 3rd = Chitose KK2 , lv 90+ (Ryuusei, RSK, SEgusa, TTomonage) 4th = Amatsukaze K, lv 60+ 5th = Akitsuki K, lv 50+ 6th = SS (I-8, I-58, I-168, I-18, Maruyu Kai), lv 50~60+ [ Exp't G ] - Completed in 2 days (3h + 2h + 3h + 2h) - # Battles: 128 - Fleet total LoS: ~297 -> ~307 ' (+0% CI Chance)' - #Non-S: 29 - #Buckets: 11 - Dry dock x3 // '''EDIT:' Although it wasn't purely done for experiment purpose, the addition of Exp't H (which was completed the next day) gives a chance for comparative study. Also, if you'd like to know more about the CI chance estimates, please visit page Artillery Spotting .'' [ Exp't H ] Information About the Exp't - Fleet & Test ship condition: *Same as above - Enemy condition: *Same as above - Test ship & equipment: 3rd = Junyou K2, lv 90+ (Ryuusei, SEgusa, RSK, TTomonage) 4th = Amatsukaze K, lv 70+ 5th = Akitsuki K, lv 60+ 6th = SS (I-8, I-58, I-168, I-18, Maruyu Kai), lv 50~60+ [ Exp't H ] - Completed in 1 Day (6h) - # Battles: 122 - Fleet total LoS: ~302 -> ~311 (+0.5% CI Chance) - #Non-S: 30 - #Bucket: 17 (9 used on subs) - Dry dock x3 [ Exp't J ] Information About the Exp't - Fleet & Test ship condition: *Same as above - Enemy condition: *Same as above - Test ship & equipment: 3rd = Hiyou Kai, lv 46->60 (TTomonaga, SEgusa, RSK, Type 2 Recon) 4th = Amatsukaze K, lv 70+ 5th = Akitsuki K, lv 60+ 6th = SS (I-8, I-58, I-168, I-18, Maruyu Kai), lv 50~60+ [ Exp't J ] - Completed in 1 Day (6h + 2h) - # Battles: 127 - Fleet total LoS: ~295 -> ~305 (+0% CI Chance) - #Non-S: 36 - #Bucket: 28 (11 used on subs) - Dry dock x3 Comparative Study on the Effects of Different Radars The following studies neglect effects from level differences: Brief Conclusion: - Comparative: LoS stat seems to affect radar modifier on CI chance, while accuracy stat does not. - ASTRE: According to ASTRE calculation, surface radars (eg. #32) give ~30% CI chance bonus while AA radars (eg. FuMO) give ~26%. LoS stats on radar might affect the bonus value, around 1% CI chance per 1 LoS stat. Shelling Initiative Study (For Fun & Hypothesis) These 2 ships with the same range will be used for tesitng shelling initiave during their 1st shelling phase. In brief, whenever a DD shells before the other one, she scores a point. They can only earn points during the 1st shelling phase since the 2nd one is already determined by placement. Data were recorded only if both ships were beyond minor damage & under severe fatigue. Their chances of attack were rather small because sometimes opening strikes & BB/CA had already wiped off the enemy. Illustration on Data Collection [ Exp't G ] [ Exp't H ] [ Exp't J ] Category:Blog posts